Te Soñé
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Drabble/Elle&Misa/Soñando que eran uno pareciera que era mentira, pero en realidad no era así, estaban viviendo ese momento, él perdido en el cuerpo de ella, y esta en sus ojos negros.


_-¡Buenas días/tardes/noches! Amados lectores que les guste esta hermosa pareja que adoro con todo mi ser [^w^] Les traigo ahora un leve Drabble que salió de la inspiración luego de una tarde de lluvia y una canción de mi grupo favorito. Espero que les agrade. Pues, en cuanto al Drabble, sabiendo que es L&Misa, contiene un poco (bueno no poco, yo diría ¡mucho!) OOC, más un ligero toque de lime, o no sé ustedes que opinen…Lamento si dejé este paring un poco abandonadito, pero ¡regresé! Bien, sin más los dejaré leer._

_P.D. La inspiración de este Drabble fue la canción del grupo Zoé que lleva el mismo nombre del texto "Te Soñé". Les recomiendo escucharla, si gustan, para que la lectura sea más agradable._

_Palabras: 455_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Obata. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TE SOÑÉ<strong>

Despertó todavía adormilado, mientras el Sol le calaba en los ojos, dejando escabullir sus rayos entre las cortinas de la habitación que hace instantes se encontraba entre penumbras. Miró a su alrededor luego de frotarse los ojos cansados, y entonces, entre las sábanas, junto a él, yacía el cuerpo dormido de aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos miel que ahora se encontraban cerrados, su preciada muñeca.

La miró embelesado, mientras una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pálido, recordando la noche donde ambos se entregaron al otro demostrándose lo mucho que se querían. Si, era un pervertido, pero Elle Lawliet nunca lo diría. La observó de pies a cabeza, vaya que si era hermosa en fotografías y ahora tendida en su cama, sin nada de ropa, sin maquillaje y completamente natural, era todavía más bella aquella modelo de inocencia inmensa.

Le acarició tímidamente los cabellos, suaves y sedosos, tanto que era fácil pasar los dedos entre ellos, sin perder el cuidado de que ella despertase, para así, besarla tiernamente en los labios aún dormida. Ella al contacto se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente para así acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, para así verlo a él…Misa Amane sonrió con dulzura, tomando parte del manto blanco que la cubría y besando lentamente los labios del ojeroso. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, esos labios pedían a gritos los suyos entre caricias y mordidas, eran tan suaves y deliciosos, tal como las fresas que devoraba él detective.

Se abrazaron entre las telas, quedando atrapados uno con el otro para que así, él quedara sobre ella, quien lo miraba totalmente sonrojada, y el de cabellos azabaches completamente hipnotizado ante la ninfa que tenía entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en ella, al tiempo que la misma se derretía en sus ojos negros…Tan hechizantes, tan extraños, tan preciosos. La besó, un beso tan dulce como el caramelo que luego se transformó en algo ardiente y atrapante, llevándolos a los extremos, pero sin nada que perder, sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento pleno de calor y éxtasis.

Habían rogado al tiempo aquel delicioso y preciado momento, muriendo y a la vez viviendo una y otra vez cada que se tocaban, cada se que besaban, con cada mirar, con cada palabra, con cada sueño que tuviesen uno con el otro, derritiéndose en sí ante la pasión. Buscando plenitud en algún lugar del cielo, en lo más remoto de los astros, en la mirada de ambos, entre los susurros del viento y el eco del mar. Ahora sólo eran los dos, nadie más.

Disfrutarían de ese sueño hasta que despertasen, deseando que nunca terminara, y que eso en realidad no fuera un sueño, porque de hecho, no lo era…

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Feo? ¿Bonito? ¿Horrible? ¿Hermoso? ¿Culerisimo? Acepto todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando se respete a mi Oka-san [xD] Recuerden "madre sólo hay una" [¬¬] Bueno, sin más, me voy. Agreguen, dejen Review para así darme más tiempo de vida ¡Onegai! Nos leemos luego…¡Ay La!<em>


End file.
